Coen
Coen is the brother of the deceased Samuel. Once a citizen of Town 14 and now a willing rebel, Coen accompanied Yougene, Miner and Destiny Joy on their adventure through the depths of Below, at least until their arrival to the Rebel Base. He cut ties with Miner and Yougene as of now due to the revelation of Miner's deception regarding Samuel's whereabouts. Background Coen grew up with his brother Samuel in Town 14. The two were very close, having at one point, when the two were very young of age, they created two parts of a popsicle stick doll they named the Popsicle Man. As a reminder of each other, they each kept a part of the beloved figurine. Coen kept the head, arms and torso and Samuel kept the hip and legs. At an unknown point in time, Samuel left the town and fled Below in search of thrills and rebellion. Whenever Coen visited Samuel, every wednesday night, they shared hypothetical paradoxical and mind-bending scenarios throughout the night, questioning the ways of life and coming up with concepts that, at first, are impossibly difficult to comprehend. However, Coen and Samuel were sadly separated when his brother, after being peer presssured and convinced to sate his rebellious needs, abandoned Coen for a more adventurous life with Miner and his Rebel Escape Party. After his brother failed to return, Coen grew desperate and worried. In a crazed, grief-induced attempt of seeing his brother, Coen turned rebellious and settled in the encampment near the Secret Passage, hoping his brother would soon return. Role During the events of Bionic Dog, Yougene is introduced to Coen and other rebels in the camp by Miner, as they pass by in order to rest for their journey ahead. While resting however, Miner soon confides in Yougene that he is pretty sure that Coen is the brother of Samuel, one of the people from his escape party that got caught and killed. The two soon leave the scene, not wanting to risk letting Coen know the truth about his brother. Some time after Miner and Yougene left, Coen decided to go after Samuel himself, worried about his brother's whereabouts. He decides he needs a guide to help navigate the Below and seeks the aid of Destiny Joy. This coincidentally results in Coen meeting up with Miner and Yougene who were seeking guidance through the underground tunnels as well. They decide to form a party to navigate the Below together, much to Miner's dismay. Coen talks a fair bit with Yougene and Destiny, bonding along the journey, while Miner tried to avoid Coen due to his guilty conscience. They rested in Pinksville for a while (a place which Coen expressed he was particularly fond of) before arriving at the Rebel Hideout. Upon their arrival, it is accidentally revealed that Miner was the leader of the failed Rebel Escape Party which he previously stated he had no knowledge of. This causes Coen to begin angrily questioning Miner before having a knife pulled on him. Miner and Yougene split up from Coen and Destiny after this event, with Coen incredibly angry at having been lied to about his brother. Personality Coen, judging by his mannerisms and overall appearance, is likely to have depression. He doesn't display his enthusiasm or happiness very often, and usually keeps to himself. When he does decide to show a bit of personality, Coen enjoys cracking jokes and making debatably indecent - often risque - statements. Trivia * Coen was originally going to have the name of 'Naive Nixon', though it was scrapped in order to avoid political drama and discussions. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Rebels Category:Town 14 Citizens Category:Below Dwellers Category:Lawbreakers Category:Humans